Dark G-Merl, Master Xehanort's new apprentice
Here is the scene where G-Merl becomes Dark G-Merl and time and space appears goes in War of the Apocalypse. :Maleficent ::We realize that you've always been an outcast ::It's not everyone on Earth who likes to think! ::To find a genius that's like you ::We've had one or maybe two ::But the good ones disappear before we blink :Villains ::(Oh, oh-wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, oh-wuh-oh-wuh) :Baxter Stockman ::Now, we understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) ::It's hard to have power as great as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::But if you don't do this plan ::Well, I think we've made it plain ::What will happen if there no ruling the dark! :Villains ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the darkness, unleash your darkness ::If you don't, then your to blame ::They all have used it, maybe embraced it ::So then, why can't you do the same? ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Tirek ::Call it power, call it magic ::If you lose, it will be tragic ::More important is the knowledge you'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh) :Bowser ::A chance like this won't come again ::You'll regret not giving in ::Isn't understanding power worth the cost? :Villains ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness ::We aren't friends here after all ::Our only interest, in this business ::Is seeing the Planet Earth fall ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Nixel ::What we're suggesting's very simple ::And since it's win-win on all scores ::We only want to learn about the ::Power that you have stored :Ross ::And as for us and all the villains ::We only want what we deserve ::That our army will clinch the win ::And our... :Villains ::...legacy will endure! :the Villains ::Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness ::If you don't, then it's a crime ::But you can do it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) ::It's up to you to not fail this time :Nixels ::Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now :Changelings ::Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now :All ::Now! whoosh Spike: gasps G-Merl: struggles Heeeeeeeeeelllllllp... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Uhh! Ahh! noises Spike: whimpers Dark G-Merl: laughter Sunset You were right! I didn't understand this kind of power before, but I do now! (G-Merl smiles and thrusts the X-blade at Tino and Sunset, But Mickey knocks it off course with his Keyblade.) King Mickey: That's not G-Merl! (G-Merl's armor disappears in darkness and is replaced with Vanitas's clothes.) Dark G-Merl: Correct. The robot you all knew is long gone. His heart has become a part of mine now. gasped Sora: What?! Sunset Shimmer: What were you planning to do? Dark G-Merl: This X-blade will open a door--one that leads to all worlds! Then, Many Legendary Pokemon will flock here from each and everyone of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin! Aqua: Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense! Give G-Merl his heart back! Master Xehanort: No can do fool. He'll never listen to you. Tino Tonitini: Let's go defeat that monster and save him! Sunset Shimmer: Right! (Then suddenly the sky and clouds become dark with red, crimson, navy blue, and purple mix appears with lightning storms everywhere in the sky) Spike: What's going on now? Sora: '''Why is the sky turn dark? '''Dark G-Merl: (Holds out the X-blade and gathers powerful dark energy) As lightless oblivion devours you and your precious planet, drown in the ever-lasting darkness! Dark Thunder! (Dark G-Merl unleash the Dark Thunder and blast the heroes away) Terra: What an attack! Ventus: Give G-Merl back right now! (The heroes run charges towards Dark G-Merl he teleports and then did a sneak attack on the others) King Mickey: Be careful! He's too strong and powerful! Tino Tonitini: What's going on?! Why is the sky turning dark?! Sunset Shimmer: Where they all come from?! Dark G-Merl: Don't you see Tonitini. Time and Space are here. It's because too many Legendary Pokémon that you and the other heroes and villains summon them all in one place is Tokyo. And soon the world will be destroyed by an epic Legendary fight! Donald Duck: Oh, no! Goofy: Gawrsh! This can't be good! Tino Tonitini: You've got to stop this please! Twilight Sparkle: You've got to fight the darkness inside of you! Dark G-Merl: You cannot tell me what to do fool! (Dark G-Merl swings his Keyblade blowing Twilight Sparkle, Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer away) Sunset Shimmer: He's tough. Dark G-Merl: Of course I am, Sunset, you shouldn't have never turned your back on me, it's serves you right for breaking my heart to shreds! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes